PPG: The ShadowShock Twins
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls and Bliss meet two girls name Blair and Bella Marie. Realizing they're don't have a family and a home, they area to take them in. Just then, strange things begin to happen to the twins, realizing some is after them. What's more, they end up finding out secrets abut the two girls. Can the PowerPuff Girls, help their new friends from the danger they have.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Thieves in the City

The city of Townsville, where everyone are living with their normal lives despite of it being attacked by monsters, super villains, and all kinds of disasters. In the Utonium house, the girls and the professor are having dinner in the kitchen. Bliss is also here on vacation after saving the galaxy from trouble.

Bliss happily asks, "So girls, how is fighting evil in Townsville."

"It's going good, except we've been having trouble with the robberies that's been going on. It's kind of strange," Blossom says.

"What's strange about it?" Bliss asks.

"Well, so far people are being pickpocketed only a few twenties, tens, fives, even one dollars. They don't steal all of the money from people's wallets and they're left behind where someone can find it," Bubbles says.

Then Buttercup says, "And that's not the half of it. Some of the stores are having their food stolen. Not all of them, just noticed that only at least one or two missing among their storage."

"Hmm, that does sound strange. Sounds to me like you have a mystery on our hands," Bliss says.

"Yeah. We just can't figure out what it is. What what we can tell, the pickpocketing only happens during the day and the food robbing only happens at night," Blossom says.

Professor Utonium asks, "Did anyone of them actually saw who has been taken the money and food?"

"No," The girls answer.

Then Blossom says, "It's weird. It's like the thieves blends in with the crowd. The security cameras were shut down at the time of the robberies."

"So no one has any idea who the thieves are or what they look like. My guess that at the day the thieves must be a normal citizen," Blossom says.

"It will only help if we know what the thieves look or why they're stealing those things," Buttercup says.

Bubbles suggests, "Maybe they're stealing food because they're hungry."

"Could be, but what about the money," Blossom says.

The professor says, "I'm sure you'll figure out eventually. Not every thievery is perfect, we'll wait until tomorrow to see if they strike again."

"Good idea professor. Although, it doesn't seem right waiting for the thieves to commit another robbery." Blossom says.

Late in the night, the city is very quiet. Not many people are out at night, except for guarding museums, banks, and other places that are at risk of being robbed. At a store that is labeled, 'Market Super' at the front, everything is quiet. In the security office, the guards are playing a card game since it's been quiet. Unaware that the screens have suddenly turn off.

On top of the roof, there is a dark figure is waiting patiently for someone to come out. In the dark store, there isn't any security guards around and the cameras are shut down. Suddenly, a cover for the air vent opens and someone falls to the ground. It's dark so no one can be seen, and brings out something that looks like a bag. Suddenly, a few fruits, vegetables, shrimps, and boxed food are being surrounded by a red aura and floating in the bag by themselves.

Up on the roof, the other person is still waiting for the one in the store. Luckily, the person has come out of the air vent and stand on the ground. The one hugs the other one with the bag and the other person hugs them back. Then they both disappear in a blink of an eye.

The next day, the girls have been called by the mayor about another food robbery, and hurry to Market Super. Police are looking over to see if they can find any clues while the girls question the owner and the guards.

Blossom asks, "And you made sure to lock the store every night."

"Yes. I made sure of it. The door wasn't forced open, not even the back door, and none of the windows were broken through," The owner says.

Security Guard 1 says, "The security cameras were shut down too so we don't know how the thieves even got inside."

"Hmm, just like all the other food robberies. No one forced themselves into the stores, and the security cameras were shut down at the time of the robbery. What's more, this is a different store," Blossom says.

Bliss asks, "How many food stores have been?"

"There has been ten food stores that has been robbed in the past two weeks. The same story, no one has seen anyone and the security cameras were deactivated," Blossom says.

Bubbles asks, "What do we do?"

"Only one thing we can do Bubbles, we got to catch who is even doing in the act," Blossom says.

Buttercup smiles, "Oh yeah, we're going to go on a stake out."

"That's right, if each of us look out for a store that hasn't been robbed, there is a chance that the thief will target one of them," Blossom says.

"Will it work," Bubbles asks.

"It will, because I'm going to help you," Bliss says.

"And we're happy to get the help," Blossom says.

Later in the night, Bubbles is watching over Pete's Penguin from the stop of the higher buildings. Buttercup us watching one of the food markets on a different building in a different part of town. Blossom is watching over the restaurant district over one of the restaurant buildings. Finally, Bliss is watching over another marketplace in a different part of time. The girls wait, and wait for anyone to come walking by, but so fark nothing happens.

Buttercup is so bored that she falls asleep. Soon enough, bubbles is fast asleep as well. Blossom is making sure she stays away by splashing water on her face, or listening to loud music. Blossom sighs in boredom. They have been out way past their bedtime, it's a good thing that this isn't a school night.

On top of the building, Bliss is sitting down as she watches the store, but her eyes are starting to get droopy. She is starting to get very tired.

Bliss yawns, "This is so boring. What's more, I haven't seen anyone come by the store yet. Maybe the others are having luck."

However, Buttercup is fast asleep that she is snoring. Bubbles is sleeping while holding her Octi doll. Surprisingly, Blossom ends up falling asleep due to reading her book for too long.

Bliss sighs, "I guess, i'll just wait here until someone shows up. Then I'll go check on the ground to see."

"Huh?" Bliss says, confused.

Bliss looks down from the building to see someone on the roof. The person seems to be waiting for something.

"What's going on?" Bliss asks herself.

She then sees another person existing for the air vent and the two figures hug each other. Bliss looks closely to see one of them holding a bag. Bliss zooms in closely with her night vision eyes and gasps in shock to see who the two figures are. Bliss knows that she needs to catch them before they fly away.

Bliss flies down, as she calls out, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The two become started to see Bliss. One of them, grabs the other one and she flies away.

"Hey! Come back!" Bliss shouts.

Bliss then flies after the two figures. The being is flying pretty fast, so Bliss assumes these two must have super powers.

Bliss picks up her phone, and call the girls, "Girls, I found two people caught red handed trying to steal food from the store.

So far, Bliss can hear them snoring on the phone.

Bliss shouts, "Wake up!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup quickly wake up in shock to hear the screaming.

Blossom answers, "We're on it, just tell us where you are."

"I seem to be flying to Japan Townsville," Bliss says.

"We're on our way," Bubbles says.

The girls fly super fast to catch up with Bliss and the robbers. Over Japan Townsville, Bliss is still chasing the two superpower beings, one being carried by the other.

Bliss calls out, "Stop! I was want to talk!"

But the other being doesn't listen. The being turns around, and opens up her 'claw' making a red orb and throws it at Bliss. Bliss quickly kicks it in the air, and it explodes.

"Bliss!" The girls call out.

Just then, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are flying by Bliss' side.

"Girls, those robbers have super powers and it doesn't seem that one of them is going to give up that easily," Bliss says.

Blossom says, "We should follow them and see where they're going."

"Then we kick their butts!" Buttercup adds.

The girls then follow the mysterious figures to a farther part of town full of old buildings. The girls are curious to see the two figures are heading into the part of the city where old buildings are scheduled to be torn down.

Bubbles asks, "Where are they?"

"They just disappeared," Buttercup says.

Bliss points out, "There they are."

The girls zooms to where they see a red stream of light heading into an old house. This house seems to be blue, but old, and it looks like it's falling apart. The girls land on the ground and become curious.

"They went in there," Bliss says.

"That's strange. No one lived in that house for years," Blossom says.

Buttercup says, "Who cares, let's go sock them in the face."

Buttercup flies in the house to confront the two robbers. She lands on the floor to see the two figures in the room and stunned to see the powerpuff.

"Alright, you're going to surrender or are you going to get stomped," Buttercup demands.

The two girls don't say a word. One of them hold the other one close.

Buttercup smirks, "Looks like it's the hard way."

Buttercup flies at them to attack, but one of the girls reveals a red claw and zaps Buttercup to the wall.

Buttercup looks up, "What the?"

Suddenly, the lights turn on and Blossom, Bubbles, and Bliss appear through the door.

"Buttercup, what's going?" Blossom asks.

But when all four girls turn, they gasp in shock to see the two robbers. They see two girls wearing homeless clothes, and from their appearance, they look like the girls, but different appearances.

The first one has red skin, green eyes, black short black hair with red highlights and a widow peak, and holding out a dark red claw ready to attack. She is wearing a red shirt with a red jacket over it, black sweatpants, and black slip on shoes.

The other girl is hugging the other one. She is wearing a blue dress with a white belt with black pants, white slip on shoes, a purple jacket, and black glasses. She has black hair as well, but her is long and is in a bun with green highlights, she also has a widow peak on her hair.

"Those girls?" Blossom asks.

"It can't be," Bubbles adds in shock.

"I know. They seem to be PowerPuffs like us, but there's something different about them," Bliss says.

Before the girls can reach, Blossom and Bubbles are surrounded by a red aura and are pinned to the wall like Buttercup. Bliss gasps in shock and face the girl with the red claw. Seeing her green eyes, Bliss can see something that is making her think differently.

Bliss begins to walk forward, "Now calm down, we don't want to hurt you."

The red skinned girl doesn't listen, and opens her claw to release her power. Bliss manages to get close enough to reach the girl's claw and closes it. Then shows a reassuring smile on her face, making the red girl gasp in shock.

Bliss calmly says, "You can trust me."

The red girl looks into Bliss' eyes. She doesn't know why, but can tell Bliss is telling the truth. Then cancels her powers, making the girls fall down. Bliss looks to see the food and money on the ground and some are in bags. She then looks around the house and notices that they are the only ones here.

"Are you two, living here alone?" Bliss asks.

The two girls slowly nod their heads. Then the red girl levitates a paper. Bliss takes it and reads what the paper says.

Bliss realizes, "That's why you two were stealing food and money. You both were planning to leave because this house is going to be torn down."

The girls slowly nod their heads.

"You mean, they're both are, orphans?" Bubbles asks, whispering to Blossom.

"I think they are. It's no wonder they're stealing food and money. They need them to survive," Blossom says.

Bliss turns to the two girls, "I understand why you both are doing this, but stealing is still wrong. I get that you don't have a choice, but committing crimes isn't a way to solve it."

The two girls sadden in remorse.

Buttercup asks, "So what do we do now?"

"Yeah. We can't let them live like this. They both look like they're ten years old," Bubbles says.

"I know. And it doesn't seem that have a family or a read home to live in," Blossom says.

Bliss then has an idea, she turns to the girls, and says, "Girls, if you both want, you both can come with us."

The two girls become confused.

Bubbles likes the idea, "Yeah. you can live with us and we can be your sisters. You'll have three young sisters, and a big sister."

"Bubbles. Bliss, are you sure that's a good idea?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah. Those two attacked us," Buttercup adds.

Bliss says, "I think they were scared. Scared that we're going to hurt them. Anyway, we can't let them live like this just to live. If we take them with us,we'll give them food, new clothes, a home, and a loving family."

"Yeah. I say they go with us," Bubbles says.

Blossom and Buttercup think about it, and says.

Blossom says, "Of course, they can live with us. I'm sure the professor has room for you two."

"Fine. Let's get going," Buttercup asks.

Bliss says, "How about we introduce ourselves first. My name is Blisstina, but you can call me Bliss."

"I'm Blossom," Blossom says.

"Bubbles!" Bubbles happily cheers.

Buttercup says, "Names Buttercup. So what do we call you two."

The two girls think about it for a minute and think the girls can be trust.

The red girl says, "Blair. My name is Blair."

"And my name is Bella. Bella Marie, but you can call be Bella," The green girl says.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Blair and Bella Marie

In Townsville, it's raining hard that it can be hard loud from inside. Inside the Utonium Home, the two new girls, Blair and Bella Marie are sleeping in the girls' bedroom on their bed. The two are fast asleep. Downstairs in the living room, the girls explain to the professor about the girls, their situation, and their resemblance.

After hearing the story, the professor says, "I see, those girls have been stealing food and money because they were trying to survive and were going to leave town."

"It seems like it. We managed to bring back the food and money that they stole. It seems that they were saving all the money, but already eaten a few of the food," Blossom says.

"They are also wearing clothes that looks like you can get from a Flea Market," Buttercup adds.

Bubbles asks, "Professor, what are we going to do? We can't let them live like this, can we?"

"No. It will be wrong to allow those two to steal to survive. Especially what you told me about the uh, red girl, Blair could do," The professor answers.

"Yeah. That girl attacked us with her powers. She practically pinned us to the wall," Buttercup says,

"True, but I think she was a afraid. You saw how she hold that other girl, Bella close to her. She doesn't want herself and her sister to get hurt. If Bliss hadn't calm her down, she should have send us flying or something," Blossom says.

Bliss says, "That still leaves a few questions? Could the girls have other powers? Not only that, where did they come from? Who they really are?"

"Yes, that has been bothering me too, especially who those two girls resembles," The professor says.

"What do you mean?" Bliss asks, looking nervous.

The professor says, "You knew since you first saw them. It's also another reason why you decided to took them in. It was because who they look like. They both remind you of someone you know. I'll let you explain that part."

Bliss sighs, "You're right. When I saw them, I was shocked. They look exactly like us, but… For some strange reason, Bella Marie resembles Mojo, and Blair resembles Him. That has been bothering me for a while."

"Yeah. That has been bothering me too. Why do they look like villains we know and look like us?" Buttercup asks.

"I think we can agree that has been bothering us as well. Do you think they're aware of it?" Blossom asks.

"They have to be, if they were created," Buttercup says.

"Maybe. We should go ask them ourselves," Blossom says.

In the girls' bedroom, Blair and Bella Marie are still asleep in the room. Suddenly, Blair slowly open her eyes and lifts herself to a sitting possession. Blair holds her head with her claw and looks around the room.

Blair yawns, and says in thought, "That's right, those girls allowed me and my sister to stay in their home and to sleep in their room until they talked to their father."

Blair looks around to see the pink room, with a small table with small chairs, books, games, toys, and other furniture and house items in the room. Just then, she hears mumbling and turns to see Bella waking up as well. Bella is getting up and turns to see Blair.

"Hi Blair," Bella says with a smile. Of course, she isn't wearing her glasses.

Blair smiles, "Hi."

Blair turns to the desk in front of her to see Bella's glasses. She picks it up, and puts it on her face.

"Thanks," Bella replies.

Just then, the doors open, and the girls and their father, Professor Utonium walk into the room. Bliss and the girls sit on the bed with the two girls while the professor sit on a small chair that is in the room.

"Um, hello," Bella shyly says.

"Hi," Blair replies.

"Hi girls, it's good to see you again. How are you both feeling?" Bliss asks.

"We're alright. We;re just um, feel a bit weird being surrounded by you," Blair says.

"Why's that?" Buttercup bluntly asks.

"Well um, Blair and I usually just kept to ourselves. We don't hang out or surround ourselves by crowds," Bella says.

"Hmm, no wonder why no one is able to know who they are," Blossom says.

Blair remorse, "I guess so, but I'm sorry I used my powers at you. I-I was afraid you were going to attack us."

"Well, normally we would attack bad guys, but you both don't seem to be bad at all. You two seem to steal in order to get food and other needs," Bubbles says.

"I guess. We don't exactly have money to buy food, and the home we're living in is scheduled to be torn down. That is why we're stealing some food, and money for our leave. Usually, we just steal food, but with our situation, we need money," Bella says.

Blair says, "We try our best to take only a few things, stuff that you won't miss if they're gone. We mostly steal a little bit of food, so that no one will notice. However, because of our upcoming situation, we had to steal a little more than we're supposed to and that's how people begin to report of the robberies."

The professor asks, "how long have you both lived in that building, and what happened to your parents?"

The two girls look at each other with sadness and nod their head to an agreement.

Blair says, "The truth is, we don't know our parents. We don't even know what happened to us. It happened a year ago. Bella and I have awoke to see a destroyed building. There was no one except the two of us. That's how we first met each other. Since we don't know anything about our location, our origins, or our parents, we both decided to stay together."

"For the whole year, Blair and I have been traveling from town to town in short amount of time. Soon enough, we came to Townsville. We thought it will be a good home because it's known for having unique people and unusual creatures. We don't reveal ourselves to people because um," Bella says, but becomes nervous.

Blair says, "We're kind of shy, and worried how people will react towards us."

The girls and the professor are doing their best to keep up with the girls' story. Their story seems like a very sad one, and it's show that they had a hard life up to now.

Blair adds, "We actually heard of you girls. It made us wish we were brave like to show yourself despite of your gifts, and be able to be friends with everyone in the city."

"But we were too scared to," Bella adds.

"Well, now you got us to stand by you," Bliss says.

"Yeah. you don't need to be afraid of us or anyone. Except for the bad guys that attack Townsville," Bubblessays.

Buttercup asks, "So you have no idea who your parents are, like at all?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know if we have parents at all. We woke up all alone in a destroyed building," Blair says.

"Sounds rough," Buttercup says.

"It's okay. We've been used to this for a year," Blair says.

"Yeah. Only problem is that you're stealing in order to survive. No offence, but you can't just your life stealing, and hiding," Blossoms says.

Bubbles asks, "Why? They do it in the books you read."

"Like what?" Blossom asks.

"Remember that book you read not too long ago. I think it's called 'The Borrowers' or something," Bubbles says.

Confused Bella asks, "What is 'The Borrowers?'"

"It's a book I read. I guess, it's kind of similar to what you and your sisters do. The Borrowers is a about a family that it small as a person's thumb, and they live until a house of normal sized humans. They take stuff like sugar, crumbles, and other things. Things that humans won't miss if they're gone. They also had to remain hidden from the humans as well," Blossom says.

Bella and Blair become interested in this story.

Blair says, "That sounds like something that we do. We take things that human won't think of looking, and we try our best to remain hidden from society."

"Talk about the likeness," Buttercup says.

The professor says, "Still, after what you and my daughters told me, I think it will be best for you both to stay with us."

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a burden," Blair asks.

"Yes. We don't want to cause any trouble," Bella adds.

"It's okay, we just want to take care of you. You'll be happy if you surround yourself with a loving family," The professor says.

Bubbles says, "Yeah. We have super powers too. You both will fit right in."

"I have to agree," Buttercup says.

"And we can also sign you of for proper education. You can go to our school," Blossom says.

"No way. They don't need school," Buttercup says.

"They do," Blossom denies.

"Do not," Buttercup adds.

"Do too!" Blossom says.

"Do not!" Buttercup shouts.

"Do too!" Blossom shouts.

Soon, the two begin to fight and argue with each other. Blair and Bella Marie become confused to see the two girls arguing with each other.

The girls look at the others.

Blair asks, "Are they always like this?"

"Um usually, but we all get along," Bubbles says.

Then Bliss asks, "Uh, you both want something to eat. You both must be hungry."

"Um sure," Bella says.

"Okay," Blair replies.

After walking downstairs to the kitchen, Bliss gives the girls a bowl of cereal. Bella and Blair enjoy it, even though they say the milk is cold.

"This cereal does taste good, but milk is rather cold," Blair says.

"Well, the milk need to stay cold otherwise they'll become sour when they warm up," Bliss says.

Then the professor says, "Now girls, because you'll be living with us, there will be a few things we need to talk about."

"Like what?" Blair asks.

"Well, for one, you do need to give back the money and food you have taken," The professor says.

Bella and Blair blush a little.

"You're right. What we did was bad, even though we were desperate," Bella says.

Blair says, "Okay, we promise to give the money back, and return the food we haven't wait."

Then Blair asks, "But, what do we do about the food we already ate?"

"I'm sure once we explained your situation they won't take it too hard, but you both will need to work for it," The professor says.

"Yes sir," the girls says.

"Yes. I suppose we haven't been introduced. My name is Professor Utonium," The professor says.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Blair, and this is my sister Bella Marie, but you can call her Bella," Blair says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," The professor says.

Blair asks, "Is there anything else we need to know, like the rules and other stuff?"

"Well, you both need to behave and not get yourselves into trouble, and you need to listen to the girls when you go out," The professor says.

"Okay," The girls say.

"Now that all that is settled, we should make sure to make you all feel at home. The girls and I will get the guest room for you both to sleep in," The professor says.

"We really appreciate it. We never been around such kind people," blair says.

"Yeah. We're super cool," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. We're here to help. So if there's anything you both need, just tell us and we'll help," Blossoms says.

"Well, I guess Bella and I could stay here. We both actually have super powers, but we don't use them so much. It the best way to remain hidden is to use our powers when it's needed the most," Blair says.

"Yeah. Seeing you girls, you used them a lot," Bella replies.

"That's true. We use our powers for all sort of things, besides saving the day from bad guys," Buttercup says.

"I understand. Maybe with your help, Bella and I can understand and control our powers. That is, if you don't mind having two sisters in your family," Blair says.

The girls hug the two girls, and shout, "Yay!"

Blair and Bella look at each other confused, but them smile. They decide to stay with the family and learn about living in the real world among the people of Townsville, and learn more about their powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Sisters Time

Two days later, the PowerPuff Girls and the Shadow Shock girls are flying through the sky on a bright and sunny day. Blair and Bella stay close together what the others circle around them so they'll be in the middle.

Blair asks, "You guys really don't mind getting us new clothes?"

"Of course we don't mind. You can't wear those dirty old clothes forever," Blossom says.

"Yeah. Now that your nice and clean, it's time for a new outfit for you to wear," Bubbles says.

"You need some new threads," Buttercup adds.

Then everyone lands on the ground and walk into a store called 'Clothes R Us.' Blair and Bella Marie look around to see so many different type of clothes. Blossom then grab two school uniforms. One is is girl's uniform. a blue long sleeve shirt with white laces, and a dark blue skirt, white stocking and Mary Janes. The second is a black male uniform with black shoes and white socks.

"How about these? There professional," Blossom says.

Bella is interested, but Blair shakes her head.

Bubbles then brings two sundresses one is pink and the other is green

Bubbles asks, "What about these? They're cute."

But both of the girls shake their heads.

"How about these?" Buttercup asks, holding two hip hop type clothes.

Both girls shake their head reply.

Bliss suggests, "How about we let them choose what to wear."

The girls look at each other, smile, and nod their heads in reply. Soon enough the girls take the twins all around the store to find some clothes to wear. As they walk by clothes, shoes, and accessories, they manage to pick a few of them out. Some time later, Bliss and the triplets are waiting for the twins to come out.

Bella calls out, "Okay, we're ready."

Bliss and the girls look to see the door of the fitting room opens and the girls coming out. The girls are amazed to see the girls new outfits.

Bella Marie is wearing a white shirt with a blue blazer, purple tie, a blue plaid skirt, white stocking, and may janes. She has her hair in a bun, and has a white ribbon with purple small stripes on it.

Blair's outfit is a red shirt with a black stripe, a red jacket with pink fluffy laces in the collar, and cuffs of the sleeves, black jeans, black boots, and a black bet with a gold buckle on it.

"Wow! You both look amazing," Bliss happily comments.

"Thanks, I guess," Blair says.

"Thank you," Bella replies.

"So what you wanna do now?" Bubbles asks.

Suddenly, an explosion happens behind them.

"What was that?" Bella asks.

"Sounds like trouble," Blair replies.

Just then, they hear maniacal laughter and look to see an ugly, wrinkly, grayish brown fly. He is in the control panel of a giant fly like robot.

The fly laughs and says, "Hello PowerPuff Girls, I Gnat is back with vengeance!"

"Gnat?" Blair asks.

"That's right, Gnat!" Gnat announces.

"Um, my sister an I have never heard of you," Bella replies.

"Aw someone I'm their oldest enemy," Gnat says, annoyed.

Buttercup mocks, "You still look like a grandpa's grandpa."

The girls begin to laugh with smiles on their faces.

"The point is that I will soon have my revenge!" Gnat responds.

Blair holds out her claw, "I don't think so."

Then makes an energy ball. Blair throws the energy ball at the robot and it explodes out of the building.

Gnat screams, "I'll be back!"

The girls look to see Gnat is gone. Luckily, the store isn't badly damaged.

Blair sighs, "Sorry, but I refused to be bullied by anyone, especially someone as annoying as he is."

"Annoying is the appropriate word for it," Buttercup says.

"So now that Gnat is gone, what do you wanna do?" Blossom asks.

"I know just the thing," Bubbles happily says.

Soon enough, the girls are at Pete's Penguin Ice Cream Parlor. The girls are having some ice cream. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bliss are eating their ice cream, but Bella and Blair just stare at theirs.

Blossom asks, "What's wrong, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really, but um,we never had ice cream before," Bella says.

"Yes. We may have taken food for the year, but ice cream isn't one of them," Blair says.

"Well try it. You'll bot will like it," Buttercup says.

"Okay," The girls calmly say.

Bella and Blair take their spoon and take a small spoonful of it. Then they eat the ice cream. They both feel the coldness and delicious taste of it.

"The ice cream is cold, but it's also very good," Blair says.

"Yes. It's very delicious," Bella says.

The girls then continue to eat their ice cream. Unknown to the girls, someone is secretly staring at them and is taking an interest in Bella Maria and Blair. Blair senses something off, and turns her head to see what makes her feel off. However, there isn't a soul that has send her an odd chill down her spin.

"Blair, is there something wrong?" Bella asks.

Blair turns to Bella, and says, "I don't know. I felt that someone is watching us."

Blair turns her head again to where she senses the strange feeling.

"I guess it was nothing," Blair says.

After having some ice cream, Bubbles decides to let the girls have a nice relaxing time on one of her favorite spot. Riding in the lake on swan boats.

"Um, why are we sitting on boat that looks like swans?" Bella asks.

"It's one of my favorite place to relax. The one we're riding on is my favorite. His name is Philip," Bubbles says.

"Um sounds interesting," Blair says.

"Well, how about you can read one of my favorite books, 'Tax Codes,'" Blossom says, holding a book.

"Um, I don't think that sounds any fun," Blairs ays.

Buttercup mutters, "It's not supposed to be fun."

"Hmm, Tax codes? Mind if I take a look at it?" Bella asks.

"Sure," Blossom says.

Blossom gives Bella the book, and the green girl begins to read it.

Blair smiles, "I'm glad that Bella finds something we like. There are no pages missing from it, right?"

"Of course not. I keep them neat and tidy, and in perfect condition," Blossom answers.

"That's good. When Blair and I found a few books, many of them are old, torn, or have missing pages. I'm glad I get to read a book that doesn't belong in the garbage," Bella says.

Suddenly, the girls hear a large roaring sound. They turn around to see a giant octopus monster walking into the city. The monster is a giant white color with black spots on it. The monster is using it tentacles to destroy the buildings and knock everyone in its path.

"What is that?" Blair asks.

"It's a monster. Bliss, you keep an eye on Bella and Blair. We'll handle this," Blossom says.

The girls fly off the swan, and head toward Townsville to fight the monster. The girls fly over and begin to punch, kick, and use their power to defeat the monster. Bella and Blair are amazed. They have seen the girls fight from a far distance. This is the first time they get to see the girls fighting at close range. Soon enough, Buttercup throws the monster all the way back to Monster Isle.

After defeating the monster, the girls fly back to the swan boat and join the others.

"I have to admit, the battle you did was amazing," Blair says.

"Yeah. We do see you fight from a far distance, but we're glad to see you fight up close," Bella says.

"You think we can fight the monster and villains like you could?" Blair asks.

"I'm not sure. You both are very new about being out in public. The professor thinks it will be a good idea for you all to get used to being around Townsville in public eye before you fight monsters and bad guys," Bliss says.

"That's a bit disappointing," Blair sighs.

"I know, but you both just need to learn about being around people before you can do anything else. Who know, the professor might let you go to school, or home school you for a short while," Blossom says.

"Wish I didn't have to go to school," Buttercup mutters.

"Why not?" Blair asks.

"It's boring and you have to listen to boring lessons and do boring homework," Buttercup answers.

"It's not bad, you get to do fun projects, do P.E, and have lunch," Bubbles says.

"And there's nothing wrong with doing homework. Then again, I'm already working on saving the universe as a space cop," Bliss says.

"A space cop. You mean, you travel into space?" Blair asks.

"It's true. Being part of an organization is great, but it gets tiring after a while," Bliss says.

"Then we can go into space too?" Bella asks.

"Sure, but we will need to ask the professor first," Bliss says.

"Too true," Blair says.

"Yes. He is our guardian after all, so he decides what is best for us, right?" Bella asks.

"Yeah. It took me a long time to figure that out though, and well, I kind of understand what it's like to be afraid to get close to others because of your individuality," Bliss says.

"What do you mean?" Bell asks.

"Well, a long time ago, I used to live in the professor. Over time, my powers begin to evolve, but they are dangerous. I realized that my powers were a big problem so I ran away from home and went to an island. I lived there on an island for ten whole years before I decided to head back Townsville," Bliss says.

"Did you live on the island by yourself?" Blair asks.

"No. I used to have a really good friends, but things have changed to put it simple," Bliss says.

"What happened?" Bella asks.

Bliss sighs, "Honestly, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay," Bella says.

Blossom looks to see the sunset, "Come on, it's time for us to head back home. The professor is ordering pizza tonight.

The girls sail the swan boat back to the renal booth and head back home for the day. Later in the night, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are sleeping on one side of their bed, while Bliss, Blair, and Bella are sleeping on the other side.

"I'm glad we met you guys," Bliss says.

"Us too," Bella says.

Blair smiles, and says, "You know, Bella and I may have each other, but it's actually nice to be around a group of sisters and having a family."

"Yeah. Sometimes we wonder who were our parents," Bella says.

"I agree. We woke up alone and no one was there to help us. I'm glad Bella and I met you girls that night. Otherwise, Bella and I would have left down," Blair says.

Blossom yawns, "Let's get to sleep, we have a great day tomorrow."

Blossom claps her hands and the lights turn off.

"Good night everyone," Blossom says.

Everyone say, "Good night."

The girls fall asleep for the night, and can't wait for tomorrow. Unknown to the girls, someone is standing across the street from their home. Then the figure walks away for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Captured Power Outburst

In the moon in the outskirt of space, there doesn't seem like a single soul on the rock. Suddenly, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fall into the ground creating a crater. The girls groan and look up to see a giant green alien with tentacles for a body, and holding four laser guns on four different arms. The alien faces the guns at the girls to blast them, and fires.

Just then, Bella Mari flies in front of them and creates a force field around them. Then Blair flies over, and gives the alien and upper cut with her claw sending it flying.

Blair says, "Alright alien, time for you to take a trip out of this world."

Blair then brings out her claw and creates a powerful energy from it. Then fires at the alien that sends it flying across the galaxy.

"Thanks sis," Bella says.

"No problem sis," Blair says.

Just then, the moon and space scenery disappears and is replace it with a white scenery that is made if white color tiles.

Bella walks to Blair, "You did great, Blair."

"Thanks, but I still have some way to go before I can fully control my powers," Blair says.

The girls fly over to the girls.

"Well, I saw you did a great job. Both you and Bella," Blossom says.

"Yeah. you both are awesome," Buttercup says.

Bubbles happily says, "Yeah. You both make quite a team. I think you should go crime fighting yet."

"I don't think they're ready yet," The professor says.

The girls turn to see the professor walking to the girls.

"What do you mean, they were great?" Buttercup asks.

"I just think the girls need some more time to work on their super powers before they can use it to save the day," The professor says.

"I feel ready to go out and explore. I'm a little tired of always hiding," Blair says.

"Me too," Bella replies.

The professor shows a calm smile, "I know girls, I just want you both to be fully ready to go out and be able to live among the townspeople. Once that is accomplished, you'll be able to go to school, hang out with the girls, and do other fun activities outside of the house. Until then, I like you both to stay here."

"Yes professor," The twins reply.

The professor then turns to Blossom and the others, "Before I forgot, the mayor called. He said that the Gang Green Gang are causing trouble downtown."

"Here we go again," Blossom says.

Then turns to her sisters, "Come on girls, let's go."

The girls then fly out of the training room and head out to get to where the trouble is. Meanwhile, Blair and Bella Marie are in the girls' bedroom playing a board game called 'Sugar World.'

Blair picks a card, "I got a red card."

Blair then moves her piece to the red space on the trail. Bella then picks her card and move it to a purple space.

Blair sighs, "I am a little bored."

"Me too, but at least we have something to do," Bella says.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just wondering when the Professor would let us go out into the real world more and will let us fight crime with the girls," Blair says.

"I'm sure the professor will, we just need to wait," Bella says.

Blair nods her head, but feels a strange sensation. The red girl gets up and looks out the window. Blair looks out the window to see that no one is around, except for the neighbors.

"What's wrong Blair?" Bella asks.

"I don't know, I'm getting the weird feeling that someone is spying on us," Blair says.

"But who? No one really knows much about is," Bella asks.

"That I don't know," Blair says.

Just then, Bubbles flies in through the window to great the girls.

She happily says, "Hi girls, how are you going?"

"Fine, starting to get a little bored," Blair says.

Blossom and Buttercup fly in the window after her.

"Hey girls, you should have seen us fighting off the Gang Green Gang. They ended up getting their butts kicked," Buttercup says.

"Sounds nice," Blair says.

Then Bella asks, "Girls, did you see anyone while you were coming back here?"

"No why?" Blossom says, confused.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting the strange feeling someone is spying on us. It's been happening for days," Blair says.

"Have you told the professor?" Bubbles asks.

"We did. He told us that he'll keep an eye out for any strangers, and for us not to worry so much about," Bella says.

Blossom think about it, "Hmm, that does seem strange. We're the only ones who really know who you both are. Who could be spying on you and giving you the weird sensation?"

"I wish I knew," Blair says.

"I'm sure the professor and the girls will figure something out Blair, so we shouldn't worry about it," Bella says.

"If you say so, but I'm not taking chances," Blair says.

Sometime later, the girls, the professor, and Bliss are having dinner. The girls are happily enjoying their dinner while Blair isn't eating her food. She is fiddling with her meal on her plate and moving them around with the fork.

The professor looks at Blair, and asks, "What's wrong Blair? You hardly touched your meal."

"Sorry professor, I'm just thinking about this feeling I have. I know you told me not to worry, but I can't help to think that someone is following me and my sister," Blair says.

"I know you're concern, but you shouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure the girls and I will find out what is going on," The professor says.

Bliss speaks, "If you want, the girls and I can help you solve this problem."

"I think we can really use the help," Bella says.

"Then after we're done eating, we're going to go on a stake out," Buttercup says.

Bubbles cheers, "Yay! We'll keep an eye out all night if we have to."

"Will that be alright, professor?" Blair asks.

"Well since it's not a school night, I suppose it's alright. Meanwhile, I need to do a few experiment. Bliss, mind if you'll help me," The professor says.

"Sure," Bliss says.

Later in the night, the girls excluding Bliss are sleeping in the bedroom. At least that what they want the crook to think. They want to be sure they are up when the creep comes into the bedroom.

In the lab, Bliss and the professor are looking over the D.N.A of Blair and Bella. After scanning their hair samples with the machine, they look to see the results on the computer.

The professor looks at it, "Hmm, it appears that the girls are made from sugar, spice and everything nice, just like you and the girls."

"But look it seems that someone managed to use Chemical X including the D.N.A of Mojo Jojo and Him," Bliss says.

Then wonders, "Why would someone want to make PowerPuff Girls version of those two."

"Well, scientist do things that many don't really know. Whoever created them must have a reason to do so," The professor says.

"You're right about that. You created the girls and me so you can bring some joy and happiness to you and the city of Townsville," Bliss says.

Suddenly, the computer begins to beep red meaning danger.

The professor reads the information and becomes worried, "Oh no."

"What is it professor?" Bliss asks.

The professor turns to Bliss, "We need to get Blair to the lab, right now."

In the girls' room, the girls are still sleeping. But then, someone appears out of nowhere in a black silhouette of a man, and glowing green eyes. The mysterious being reaches out to Bella and about to touch her, when a claw grabs the wrist. Bella wakes up along with the girls. Blossom quickly turns on the light.

The triplete shockley says, "Silico?!"

"Who?" Blair asks.

"Silico is one of our enemies, and an electronic expert," Blossom says.

"He caused a lot of trouble," Buttercup says.

"That is correct, but I have no need for you girls. It's really these two special girls I require," Silico says.

"What? Why do you want me and my sister?" Bella asks.

"You both are not like those four powerpuff girls. You both end up with very unique powers from your 'counter parts' per say. I simply ask if you two can form a special alliance with me. With your powers and my tech, you both will be the most powerful beings on the planet," Silico says.

"Sorry, but we're not interested, especially someone who has been stalking me and my sister," Blair firmly says.

"Somehow I knew you would be difficult about it. So, I'll have to dothing the hard way," Silico says, and makes a powerful gray blaster appears.

He then aims it towards the twins, and says, "Now, this won't hurt a bit."

Then fires.

"Blair, look out!" Bella screams and pushes Blair out of the way.

In the lab, the professor and Bliss hears a loud sound and a loud scream.

"That sounds like the girls," Bliss says.

"Something's wrong," The professor says.

And they both quickly head up stairs to reach the girls in their room.

In the bedroom, Blair who is on the ground sits up and turns around to let out a gasp. Bella is laying on the ground unconscious.

"Bella!" Blair screams and runs to her sister.

She gets on her knees, and holds her, "Bella! Bella!"

Blair begins to cry and hugs her sister with all her heart. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are upset at Silico for what he has done, and sad for Blair.

Silico says, "So sorry, but it was necessary to capture you two, but it seems your sister ends up providing an example to what happen if you defy me. So, how about you and your sister come with me, and you both can show me what you both can do. Then I'll provide you with more of that power. What do you say, Blair, was it?"

Blair does say a word, and softly places Bella on the ground. Just then, Blair begins to grit her teeth in anger and Blair has her eyes closed as she sheds tears from her face.

Suddenly Blair speaks, "No."

Silicon becomes confused, "What was that?"

"I said no. I'm not going with you, especially that you did to my sister," Blair says, sounding aggressive.

"As much as I hate to break an thing to you, but you and your sister don't have a choice. Now, I suggest you be a good girl, or am I going to do thing the hard way," Silico says, narrowing his says.

Blair stands up without saying a word. She turns around to face Silico with her eyes glowing red with a vicious glare.

"Then I'll burn you!" Blair says in anger.

Blair then breathes fire at Silico's hologram, but it goes through it. Blair is so enraged that she doesn't notice the dark red energy around her body. The girls are stunned to see what is happening.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asks.

"I… I don't know," Blossom worriedly answers.

Blair becomes so surrounded by her power and consumed by her own anger. Blair lets out a powerful energy sending everyone back the wall of their room. When the girls look up they can see the smoke clearing, and they all gasp in shock.

Out of the smoke is none other than Blair, but something is very off. She gain pointed ears, and her hair extends to her knees, and her eyes are glowing red and no longer green. Her clothes has changed to a long red dress that is up to her knees, with a fluffy pink collar and pink frills on the bottom, black boots up to her thighs, and a black belt with yellow belt buckles. She also has purple and pink butterfly wings with purple flames on it.

Blair smirks, "So Silico, you want to see what my powers can do, then I'll show you just what I can really do!"

Blair raises her claw and uses the beam to destroy part of the wall to create a hole in the wall of the girls' bedroom. Blair maniacally laughs with an evil smile on her face. Then flies out the window leaving a red streak. That's when the professor and Bliss come in to see the mess. They look to see the girls are sitting close to the wall while Bella is still knocked out.

"Sounds like Blair is developing some anger issues right about now," Buttercup comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Power of Sisters

In Townsville, Blair is flying in the city, and is wreaking havoc. Blair uses her laser to blast the trees. She then unleashes fire on the street. Hery aura as turn the sky and area to red colors: like crimson, red, dark, red, and other kinds of red. Everyone scream as they try to runaway.

Reality, the girls are watching the television to what is going on. The girls are shocked to see Blair so destructive. Bella Marie is still unconscious and is resting in the room while everyone else are in the living room.

"Blair is completely out of control," Bubbles says.

"We gotta go out and beat her into her senses," Buttercup says.

Blossom asks, "But what happened to Blair? She's never like this. She's calm, quiet, and actually very sweet. It has to be after Silico hurt Bella, that's when she became consumed by her own anger."

"In a way, she is consumed by her anger, but also by her powers," Professor Utonium says.

"Her powers?" Bubbles asks.

Bliss says, "We looked over both of the girls D.N.A. We found out that they are not only made by the came components that is used to make us, but Mojo Jojo and Him's D.N.A were added to it. As a result, they also gain their apprentice and some of their natural abilities."

"That would explain why Bella and Blair look a lot like them, but sweet and kind like us," Bubbles says.

"But what does Blair having Him's D.N.A have to do with her acting crazy?" Buttercup asks.

"It's not just the D.N.A that's the problems, but her powers as well! Blair is physically unstable! Bliss says.

"What?!" The triples exclaim.

"Him's dark D.N.A and powers are having trouble combining with light ingredients to create the perfect girl. Blair must have gotten so upset after what happens to Bella that, her dark powers awaken and begin to destroy everything in her path. We need to stabilize her. Otherwise, she'll explode!" Professor Utonium says.

"Huh?!" The triples reply in shock.

"This is bad. We need to stabilize her and stop her from getting out of control," Blossom says.

Professor Utonium says, "I'll work on finding a way to stabilizing her. Meanwhile, you need to coat her with Antidote X. It will take away her powers until we can stabilize her."

"And I got it right here," Bliss says, holding at large jar of Chemical Z.

"And we better hurry, Blair is getting more powerful by the minute," Bubbles says.

Blossom says, "Come on girls, let's roll!"

The four sisters fly in the air and head to town to stop Bliar from rampaging while the Professor head back to lab and begin to work on a stabilizing chemical X to stabilize Blair.

In Townsville, Blair is on a rampage, destroying everything in their path. People are running and screaming as they try to get away from the attack.

Blair angrily says, "They want to see my powers, I'll give them it!"

Blair raises her claws up as they begin to admit a crimson red aura, and floats down to the ground. Then she slams her claws to the ground creating vines of thorns all over the city. They pop out of the ground, even at buildings and the streets. The fines rise up and roses begin to appear on the vines.

Blair smirks, "Now everyone will see my true power, even Silico!"

"Blair!" A voice screams.

Blair hears the call and turns around to see Bliss and the triplets.

Blair grins, and says, "Hi girls, what a surprise. I didn't think you would show up."

"Blair. You need to stop this. This isn't like you at all. Your sister is going to be fine, but you need to calm down," Bliss says.

"No! I won't stop until everyone witness my power! Silico is going to pay what he has done to my sister!" Blair angrily says.

"Blair, I understand why you're upset, but you can't let this happen to you," Blossom says.

Bubbles says, "Your sister needs you!"

"Don't do anything you're going to regret," Buttercup says.

Blair stops to think about it. She remembers the happy times Blair and Bella have together. All the times, the robberies they had, eating together, sleeping together. Then meet the girls who have the same powers they have. Blair remembers the happy times they have together.

Blair eyes suddenly change to green as tears coming down from her eyes, "Bella!"

"Come on Blair, let's get you home and get you back to yourself," Buttercup says.

Bliss brings out the Antidote X, "Drink this. It will get rid of your powers, but temporarily. Until we can help you."

Blair then reaches her claw out to take the antidote, but suddenly, Blair ends up smacking Blossom to the wall.

"Blossom!" The girls exclaim.

The girls turn to Blair to see the girl clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong Blair?" Bubbles asks.

"I… I don't know... My… my insides are on fire!" Blair says in pain.

Blair's eyes turn completely red and fires laser at the girls. Bliss and the others dodge out of the way.

"I think Blair's powers are getting really out of control!" Blossom flies over.

"And I don't think she can do it on her own," Bubbles worriedly says.

Buttercup cracks her knuckles, "Then let's get pounding."

Buttercup flies to Blair ready to strike, but then Blair slams her claw at Buttercup's head and sends her down to the ground. Her crash forms a crater in the ground.

Bubbles then forms her aura into forming a hawk, "Sorry Blair, but this is for your own good!"

Bubbles flies into a nosedive to strike Blair. Suddenly, Blair forms a snake and coils around Bubbles. Then spins her to one of the buildings.

Blossom turns to Bliss, "Come on, we need to get the Antidote X to Blair and soak her with it!"

"I… I… Don't… Girls… hurry… No… I won't… help… me!" Blair struggles as she tries to fire at the girls.

Blossom says, "Bliss, Blair is trying to fight for control."

"We need to get the Antidote to her while she struggles for control," bliss says.

Suddenly, Blossom and Bliss are coiled by thorny vines. The girls try to break free, but is having trouble breaking free.

Blair floats to them, then has her claw open creating a powerful energy.

Blossom screams, "Blair, you have to stop!"

Blair shakes her claw and tries to stop her power.

Blossom screams, "Blair please!"

"Blair, fight it!" Bliss shouts.

Blair struggles and grabs the claw with her other and tries to move it away. Blair's eyes flickers red and green trying to gain control. Then begins to shed tears and is desperately fighting for control.

Suddenly, someone collides with Blair and pins her to the ground. Blossom and Bliss gasps in shock to see Bella Marie has Blair to the ground.

"Bella!" the girls exclaim.

Bella says, "Don't worry, I got her!"

"We'll get out and help you," Blossom says.

Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze the vine and break freeher restraint. She does the same with Bliss and the girl makes her escape.

Blossom says, "Bliss, get Bella the Antidote X, I'll help the girls."

"On it," Bliss says.

Bliss flies down to Bella and Blair while Blossom help her sisters. As Blossom flies to her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup reach her. They both look bruise, but they seem to be fine.

"Bubbles. Buttercup. Are you both alright?" Blossom asks.

"We're fine, just a bit banged up," Buttercup says.

"What happened?" Bubbles asks.

"Blair is trying to fight for control, but the dark power is very strong. Luckily, Bella is here to stop her from blasting us.

"Bella? Wasn't she unconscious?" Buttercup asks confused.

"She must have woke up to realize what's going on and rush to help Blair. But now it's not the time to worry about that. We got to help Bella and Bliss hold off Blair until get soak her with Antidote X," Blossom says.

The triplets then fly down to aid the girls. On the ground, Bella has Blair pinned by her shoulders and they both struggle.

Bella screams, "Blair, stop! You have to stop! You need to gain control!"

"Bella! I'm… I'm trying! Hurry with the antidote!" Blair screams.

Bliss flies over, "We bot it!"

Just then, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fly over and help Bella pin Blair down. Blossom and Bubbles each take her claw while Buttercup pin down her by her feet.

Bella turns to Blair and begins to shed tears, "Please Blair, I know you can hear me! Don't let this take over you! I need you! I need my sister!"

Soon enough, Blair's eyes change back to normal, and are finally green.

She shed tears, and says, "Bella!"

"Please Bella, take it away," Blair begs in tears.

Bliss passes Bella the Antidote X, and pours it on her. Soon enough, Blair becomes tired and ends up falling asleep. Soon everything change back to normal, like nothing ever happen. The trees, building, street, and everything else are fixed up. Bliss and the triplets flat away for Bella to hug her sister in tears. She is relieved that Blair's powers are undercontrolled, but is now asleep.

After stopping Blair from her unstable powers, the girls hurry her home and the professor begins the process of stabilizing Blair's powers. The five girls are now sitting in the living room and have been waiting for the longest time. The most worried one of all is Bella. She doesn't want to lose her sister who has been with her since they are born. They've done everything with each other. Bella can't even imagine what will it be like if they're apart. Bliss hugs Bella to reassure her, but it's not going to make her any better.

Just then, the door to the lab opens and the professor walks out and to the living room.

The girls quickly ask, "How is Blair?!"

"Calm down girls. Blair is fine now. I was able to stabilize her so her dark D.N.A won't give her any more trouble." The professor says.

"Thank goodness, thank you professor," Bella says in relief.

"You're welcome Bella. In fact, she wants to see you right away," The professor says.

Right on cue, Blair walks into the room and has her head down.

Bella walks to Blair in relief, "You're alright. You're alright."

Bella then notices the depressed look on her sister's face, "Blair?"

Blair looks up and tears begins to fall from her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry Bella. All of you. I… I never meant for any of this to happen," Blair says in remorse and begins to shed tears.

Bella places her hand on Blair's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault."

Bliss and the others come over.

"Bella's right, none of this is your fault. You were unstable because of the ingredients that were used to create you. When you fall into despair because of Silico's action, the stability and power took over you," Blossom says.

"You have no way of knowing because you never knew who your creators and what you're created from," Bliss says.

Blair asks, "But… everything I did. I I turned into an out of control monster."

"Well, a monster doesn't feel sorry for their actions," Buttercup says.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolds.

"It's true. Blair is sorry for what she did, and that means she is no monster," Buttercup says.

"She's right. What matters is that you're better now, and everything is back to normal," Bubbles says.

"Really?" Blair asks.

"Really. When we took away your powers, everything went back to normal. It's like nothing ever happened," Bella says.

Then gives Blair a hug, "I'm glad we're still together. I don't ever want to lose you again."

"Me too," Blair says, hugging Bella back.

Blossom says, "We're glad too, and that we end up with two more sisters."

"It will be different about having additions to a family, but we're all family here and we're going to get through this together,"Bliss says.

Blair smiles, "Thanks."

Blair and Bella continue to hug each other with glee. Blair is saved from her unstable powers, and never have to worry about it again. Bliss, the triplets, and the professor join together for a hug. Bella and Blair are happy, not just because they are together, but together with a new family. True, Blair and Bella still have a lot to learn about being in the real world and train themselves for good and how to use their powers, but as long as their new family is there to help you, there isn't much for them to worry.


End file.
